Phineas is Busted!
by spangladesh920
Summary: But it's in a good way. He finally spills the beans that he's not as oblivious as previously thought. However, someone hears every word and records it for later use. Rated to be safe. Ch. 9 is up!
1. His Confession

_Disclaimer: I own nothing here but the plot. All characters and the show they are portrayed on are the property of Dan Povenmire, Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh and Disney. I'm just having some fun playing in their sandbox is all. Plus any and all corporate names are trademarks of their various owners. _

It was just another normal summer evening in Danville. Thirteen year olds Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher had once again built a magnificent invention , and as was always the case it seems, the device mysteriously vanished. Their older sister Candace had given up trying to bust them last summer, so she hardly noticed any of the goings on. Also as usual, Perry had disappeared and reappeared within the course of the afternoon.

After their friends had gone home for the afternoon, Phineas and Ferb sat underneath their favorite tree just relaxing and formulating ideas for their next adventure. However in this moment, the redheaded young man looked over at his beloved step-brother, and took note of the nervous way he kept looking out into the yard then back to his watch.

"Hey Ferb, why so nervous?" he inquired. Before his green haired sibling could answer, the thought struck the young man. "Oh that's right, you and Gretchen have your first date tonight!" he exclaims excitedly as his brother gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up. "Well you have fun, and remind her that our fantasy football draft is Saturday afternoon." He calls after his brother as he races off at seemingly warp speed.

Phineas just chuckles as he watches the scene, then tucks his hands behind his head. "Thank goodness I have the number one pick this time. I'm not losing to Adyson again this year." he muses to himself as a familiar growl like chatter interrupt his serenity. "Oh hey Perry, did ya get enough to eat?" he asks his semi-aquatic mammalian companion. Perry gives him another, more gentle chatter and plops next to him. Phineas gently scratches his head and lets his mind drift back to where it had been most of the day.

"Isabella looked great today." he begins with a light sigh. "Every time I hear her ask 'What'cha Doin'?', it's like a jolt of electricity runs up and down my spine. It's been that way ever since I met her." Perry just looks up at him with a sarcastic look of _No, really?, _which Phineas just ignores as he continues.

"It's everything about her really. She's smart, funny, a great leader and absolutely, stunningly beautiful. I'd be either the biggest fool or completely naïve not to notice that she's had a crush on me since kindergarten." he says, looking up at a passing cloud. A sympathetic chatter from the platypus brings him back to reality.

"I hear that Perry. I know I got this reputation of being completely oblivious to her advances, but what people seem to not get is the fact that at least eighty-five percent of all of mine and Ferb's inventions and adventures involved her or helped her and/or the Fireside Girls. Remember when we tried to build that huge ice cream sundae for her when she had her tonsils taken out? And how could I not notice that cutout she made of my head and hearts when we did 'Summer All the Time'?"

He sighs again, crossing his left leg over his right and gazing at the vibrantly colored sky as the sun begins to set in the West. Perry softly chatters next to him and nuzzles up against his faithful owner. Phineas reaches down and strokes his back as he reflects on the past three summers. One memory in particular keeps replaying in his mind over and over again.

"It still irks me to this day that I didn't go with the original lyrics to 'Gitchie Gitchie Goo'. If I had had my way, it would've been 'I love you baby! Bella! Baby!'. But I know how much she hates that nickname, and I was afraid of everyone's reaction. One of the few times fear has gotten the better of me."

"I know I misfired several times, but Paris has to be my biggest screw-up to date. I had noticed everything that was going on, but that darn bet came back to bite me. That was my one shot at romance in the City of Light, and totally blew it. I heard that song she sang, but I got so blinded by trying to get home it didn't register until way later." he almost growls as he pounds the heel of his shoe into the ground.

"I had plans for her and I. I wanted our first kiss to be under the Eiffel Tower. I wanted a romantic dinner in a trendy Parisian café. Walk hand in hand down the Champs-Elysees towards the Arc de Triomphe. Maybe even see Notre Dame and the Louvre. That's why I made sure that one of the stops was the French capital with what I thought was plenty of time to spare."

"It's like that boat of romance we did for Baljeet and Mishti. That's one idea I wish I had kept for myself. Wow was she mad when she saw that dinner for two wasn't for us. If looks could kill, you'd be down to one owner boy. I'm lucky to still have my head after that smooth move. I'm still stunned the other Fireside Girls didn't come after me because they're so fiercely loyal to her."

He stares up at the sky, watching the fading rays of sunlight dance along the clouds. Every cloud he looks at morphs into Isabella's face. In his love induced haze, he doesn't realize there's a figure standing behind the fence, holding out a digital voice recorder and getting his every word with a smile on their face.

"I know hindsight's twenty-twenty, but there are times I still can't believe I was that oblivious to her. I know Ferb knew, probably all of the Fireside Girls, Baljeet and Buford too. But it couldn't have been that bad could it?" he asks, not thinking he's going to get an answer. When he looks down, he sees Perry looking up at him with a sideways stare.

"Et tu, Perry?" he says, letting his chin touch his chest in disbelief. "God I suck. It's like that line in that movie: 'Good at friendship, bad at relationships.'. The only thing I know for sure is that I am in love with my best friend, and I'm not even sure the feeling is mutual anymore. She's been getting pretty distant as of late." he says, a sadness in his eyes.

Perry chatters and shakes his head. He knows that Isabella still loves his owner, he's heard as much from her dog/his comrade Pinky. He also knows that she hasn't come around as much because of her increased duties with the Fireside Girls. He can remember seeing her at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated selling cupcakes like crazy trying to get the troop enough money to go to a national jamboree. He can also remember hearing the phrase 'Phineas-Land' more than a few times in the past few weeks.

"I don't know Perry, maybe all the good I did with those inventions and helping her get all those patches has been negated by a few moments of bad decisions. Maybe I blew that once in a lifetime kind of relationship because I couldn't see the forest for the trees. And I can't help being nervous around her, my stomach does flips when I even see her or smell her perfume. Do you want me to say it? Fine, here it is: I am in love with Isabella Garcia-Shapiro!"

"Phineas! Dinner's ready!" his mom yells out the back door, snapping him back to reality. The young man gets up and stretches his growing body out before walking towards the house.

"Thanks for listening boy, you're a great friend. Better than I've been sometimes. I just had a lot to get off my chest. Something's gotta give though, that much I'm sure of right now." he says as he enters the house, his beloved pet hot on his heels.

Back outside, the figure clicks off the recorder and gives herself a little chuckle. She had known far longer than even Ferb had that Phineas was in love with the young Garcia-Shapiro girl. She could see it every time the two were within three feet of each other. As she slides the device back into her purse, she can feel the smile grow on her face.

"It's about time you admitted what everyone else already knew little brother." Candace says quietly to herself as she walks around the fence and towards the house. Before she opens the patio door, she lets another chuckle slip out. She was happy for her brother, but there was only one thing she could do with this information.

"And finally I can say with total confidence: Phineas…You. Are. Busted!"

_A/N: Well that's chapter #1. Phineas confesses his true feelings, and has no idea that his own sister may be the catalyst to him finding complete happiness with Isabella. Coming up: how exactly will Candace use this information? And will she stooge her own brother off to the girl of his dreams? Thank you so much for reading, and as always reviews are very much appreciated. _


	2. One Six Letter Word

At the same time as Phineas was baring his soul to Perry, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro stood in her element. She was at the head of the large meeting room in the Fireside Girls lodge in downtown Danville, standing at the lectern and waiting for her friends to settle down so they could get down to business. Ever since being named troop leader three years ago, Isabella and Troop 46321 had become famous for two things: for the incredible amounts of money they raised, and also the insane amount of patches they acquired.

"Alright girls, let's settle in and get this meeting over with." she says after pounding her gavel on the lectern. Every girl snaps to attention and sits down, their eyes glued to their fearless leader. "First, I'm pleased to announce that we're only a hundred and thirty seven dollars away from being able to travel to the big National Jamboree in Florida in October!" she announces as the rest of the girls cheer. "Our next shipment of cupcakes should be here by Friday, so get out there and get those orders!"

She takes a moment for the excited chattering to settle down before continuing. "Second, I ask that Adyson, Gretchen and Ginger step forward please." The three girls step forward with smiles on their faces, their chests are puffed out proudly. "Girls, I am proud to award you with the 'I Saved A Cute Boy from Falling to His Death' patch for your incredible bungee jump rescue of Buford, Ferb and Baljeet this afternoon. I'm sure the boys are equally as grateful for your quick thinking and even quicker action."

The three accept their new patches gleefully, already looking over their sashes for a spot to put it. The three retake their seats as Isabella continues. "Also, I am proud to say we're adding another gold star to our 'Help Thy Neighbor' memorial!" After two summers of collecting the patch of the same name, Isabella decided to instead erect a mural depicting the patch on the far wall of the lodge. Every time they helped Phineas and Ferb with their projects, they added a gold star. They were almost all the way around the painting for a third time now.

"With that out of the way, is there any old business we need to take care of?" she asks. Every girl shakes their head 'no'. "Is there any new business we need to take care of?". Again, the answer is a resounding 'no'. This was routine, as they all wanted to get home and eat dinner and relax. Isabella just smiled at her friends. "Then I guess we'll meet up at my house tomorrow after lunch to see what the Flynn-Fletcher boys are up to." she raised her gavel. "Then I officially declare this meeting of Fireside Girls Troop 46321 adjur…" she nearly finishes her proclamation, but a flustered redheaded teenager bursts in.

"Isabella! Wait!" Candace yells, trying to catch her breath for a moment before rummaging around in her oversized designer purse that Jeremy had given her for her birthday. The troop had turned around in shock that someone had burst into their headquarters. The shock value went up when they realized it was their former comrade.

"Candace, what're you doing here? Especially busting in while we're doing official business." Isabella asks rather irritably. It has been a long time since Candace's adventure of gaining fifty patches in one day, and just as long since the red head had set foot inside the lodge. "Last time I checked, you weren't an active Fireside Girl."

"I know, I know. But this is very important, and it couldn't wait until you got home. You see, I caught Phineas…" and as soon as she mentions her little brother's name, she can see Isabella's eyes glaze over and an almost orgasmic sigh escape her lips. Normally Candace would chuckle lightly at this, but now wasn't the time. "Gretchen, would you please bring her back to reality." she asks while rolling her eyes.

"Come on Chief, this sounds important." her second in command says, gently shaking Isabella by her shoulders. This breaks Isabella out of her trance, and causes a deep blush to cross her cheeks. The others, including Gretchen just giggle, having seen this so many times over the years.

"Sorry guys, I was in Phineas-Land again. Okay Candace, what's so important about him that made you race over here like you were trying to bust him and Ferb to your mom?" she asks with a twinge of disgust in her voice. She had gotten fed up with Candace's attitude towards her brothers, especially after they had helped with Candace and Jeremy's Valentine's Day date.

Candace notices the disgust but lets it slide. She has bigger fish to fry here, but she made a mental note to bring it up with Isabella the next time their alone together. "Listen, there's some things you need to hear, and I figured you wouldn't believe it unless it came out of his mouth." she says, pulling the voice recorder out of her purse and pressing play.

_Isabella looked great today. Every time I hear her ask 'What'cha Doin'?', it's like a jolt of electricity runs up and down my spine. It's been that way ever since I met her. _

The girls all gasp in surprise when those words are spoken. They all turn to see Isabella staring wide eyed at the device in Candace's hand. Her heart had stopped for an instant, and now it was beating rapidly against her ribcage.

_It's everything about her really. She's smart, funny, a great leader and absolutely, stunningly beautiful. I'd be either the biggest fool or completely naïve not to notice that she's had a crush on me since kindergarten._

"He thinks I'm beautiful!" she sighs lightly. It's everything she's ever wanted to hear from him. Her knees are beginning to get weak, and Gretchen quickly steps up behind her to catch her in case she faints. Gretchen's as surprised as anyone. Ferb hadn't mentioned a word of this when they went to Slushy Dog on their date.

_It still irks me to this day that I didn't go with the original lyrics to 'Gitchie Gitchie Goo'. If I had had my way, it would've been 'I love you baby! Bella! Baby!'. But I know how much she hates that nickname, and I was afraid of everyone's reaction. One of the few times fear has gotten the better of me_

This confession doesn't surprise the girls much, as they all (except Isabella) had figured this out a while ago. It'd become a running joke to insert those exact lyrics whenever they heard the song in an elevator, usually under their breath when Isabella was with them. Adyson had been the one to figure it out, after Ferb admitted once that Phineas had written the lyrics to their sole smash hit.

_I know I misfired several times, but Paris has to be my biggest screw-up to date. I had noticed everything that was going on, but that darn bet came back to bite me. That was my one shot at romance in the City of Light, and totally blew it. I heard that song she sang, but I got so blinded by trying to get home it didn't register until way later. _

This was the biggest shocker so far. Ever since that trip, the mere mention of Paris had been declared off-limits due to Isabella's usually violent reaction. They were all upset at Phineas for blowing Isabella off, but now they sympathized with his angst over his biggest blunder. They could hear the remorse in his voice.

_I had plans for her and I. I wanted our first kiss to be under the Eiffel Tower. I wanted a romantic dinner in a trendy Parisian café. Walk hand in hand down the Champs-Elysees towards the Arc de Triomphe. Maybe even see Notre Dame and the Louvre. _

"And the hits just keep coming." Adyson joked. The girls were looking at each other, slack-jawed. This was not the Phineas Flynn they knew. He was not one to just out and out confess his mistakes like this. Isabella on the other hand was on cloud nine. This was her every fantasy come to life, and she was savoring every word, though it wasn't live and in person.

_It's like that boat of romance we did for Baljeet and Mishti. That's one idea I wish I had kept for myself. Wow was she mad when she saw that dinner for two wasn't for us. If looks could kill, you'd be down to one owner boy. I'm lucky to still have my head after that smooth move. I'm still stunned the other Fireside Girls didn't come after me because they're so fiercely loyal to her. _

This brings about a fit of giggles from the Troop. Indeed there had been a plan to exact some sort of revenge for that particular escapade, but it was nixed because they all knew Isabella would kick all of them out of the Fireside Girls for hurting Phineas in any way.

Ginger growled at the mention of her rival for Baljeet's affections. Mishti had come back to Danville a few times since then, and it had taken every once of willpower she had not to go after the 'Bollywood Wannabe', as she had nicknamed her. Baljeet naturally was ignorant of this simmering rivalry.

_I don't know Perry, maybe all the good I did with those inventions and helping her get all those patches has been negated by a few moments of bad decisions. Maybe I blew that once in a lifetime kind of relationship because I couldn't see the forest for the trees. And I can't help being nervous around her, my stomach does flips when I even see her or smell her perfume. _

This brought about even more giggling, since everyone had noticed Phineas beginning to sweat and even stutter more whenever he was explaining the newest invention to Isabella. For his part, the girls had noticed Ferb just smiling and playfully rolling his eyes behind his brother's back. They all also noticed that Isabella took a degree of delight in this reaction.

_Do you want me to say it? Fine, here it is: I am in love with Isabella Garcia-Shapiro! _

All giggling ceased and Isabella indeed fainted into Gretchen's arms as soon as they heard him admit his true feelings. A lot of the girls just gasped, and some even started to tear up a little bit. This was a day none of them thought they would see happen. "Melissa, grab the smelling salts would ya please. She's getting a tad heavy!" Gretchen calls out, breaking the moment.

The newest Fireside Girl salutes and runs over to the First Aid kit on the wall. She quickly hustles the small tube over to Gretchen, who snaps it and waves it under Isabella's nose, jostling her awake. "Earth to Isabella! Come back to us please!"

"I love you too Phineas!" she moans lightly as she shakes her head to wake herself up fully. She kept repeating those words in her head over and over, and each time it was like a warmth spread throughout her entire body. She couldn't wait to hear those words come out of his mouth as he looked her in the eyes. "Thanks Gretchen, and thank you Candace." was all she could say until she had her full faculties about her, which took a few more moments.

She straightens her uniform out and takes her place back behind the podium. The girls plus Candace all return to their seats, with Candace leaning against the wall with a tiny smirk. She was pleased with the reaction she got from Isabella, now all she had to do was sit back and watch Cupid work his magic…metaphorically speaking of course.

Everyone is broken out of their thoughts as Isabella bangs her gavel against the wood of her dais. However, they all break out into somewhat less than evil grins when she utters eight simple words that speak volumes to them all.

"Girls, I know what we're gonna do tomorrow."

_A/N: Chapter #2 is in the books! Isabella and the rest of the girls have found out Phineas' true feelings, and are now preparing to enact a plan to capitalize on this knowledge. Will they be successful? Thank you so much for reading, and special thanks to those who have reviewed and will review. You guys are awesome! _


	3. Gonna Set Me Free

The next day dawned bright but muggy. At the Flynn-Fletcher household, a pair of step-brothers awoke and went through their usual morning routine. Each grabbed a bowl of Rainbow Fruity Flakes and ate in silence, watching their older sister flit about the house before her shift began at the upscale clothing boutique downtown. Unlike years passed, Candace just sipped at her coffee and watched them unroll a set of blueprints on the table. However neither young man could see the small smirk playing at the side of her mouth, for she knew for she knew what exactly was gonna happen today.

Across the street, a raven haired young woman awakes, and promptly shakes the hair out of her face. She grumbles to herself about the damp air, applying a generous amount of frizz control hair serum to her long locks. As she changes from her thin nightgown to her Fireside Girls uniform, her gaze is out her window and across the street. A genuine smile crosses her face as she relives the events of last night, and she thinks about what this day will bring her. Making her way downstairs for breakfast, the smile grows, splitting her cute face in the process. _Today Phineas Flynn, you are mine._ she thinks.

Once they had finished breakfast and cleaned up their mess, Phineas and Ferb ventured to the backyard to begin their latest project: a wrist mounted teleportation device. Luckily for them, their parents had just upgraded to the latest style of cell phone, so the boys grabbed their discarded smart phones to use as the base hardware.

"I'm glad these models used a full touch screen. I don't think a physical QWERTY keyboard could've held up over the long run." Phineas says, plugging the former phone in his hand into a GPS to upload the data.

"There is something…futuristic about using a touch screen. Although I do enjoy typing into an old school keyboard." Ferb replies, installing a small chip, similar to the one already in the device his brother's holding.

"Is that the brainwave separator chip?" Phineas asks. He gets a trademark thumbs up in response to his query. "Good, after what happened with Candace and Perry, I want this to run flawlessly. Hey, where'd Perry go?" Ferb looks around the yard, but doesn't see their platypus friend. He shrugs and goes back to installing the various software. They continue to work for another ten minutes in silence.

"Speaking of flawless, Isabella hasn't come around to see what we're up to." Phineas says, thinking he kept it to himself. Ferb looks up at him and gives him a knowing look. "Shut up dude." he says, playfully throwing a rag at his green haired step brother. Said step brother ducks and shakes his head.

Unknown to the boys, Isabella had assembled her friends and was making plans on how best to approach her dream boy. Various plans had been hatched and all had been shot down as either too complicated or not even making sense. Finally, they were sitting around, bereft of an idea and sipping at sodas.

"Why don't we just walk over there like normal, you ask him what they're up to, and Gretchen can pull Ferb away so you and Phineas can have your privacy." Ginger says after the long silence. The girls look at one another and shrug their shoulders before looking over to their fearless leader.

"Hmm, old school. Understated and classy, I like it. Good thinking Ginger!" Isabella replies. She leads the girls across the street, having them wait outside the short fence with the exception of Gretchen. The two friends share a quiet giggle before walking through the gate into the familiar confines of the backyard.

"Hey Phineas, what'cha do…" Isabella starts, before noticing that only Ferb was standing there, intently viewing a small monitor on his wrist. "Where's Phineas?" she asks of her British best friend.

"Green Bay, Wisconsin." he says simply, tracking his brother's every movement. The two girls gather around him, looking at the screen. Gretchen strokes his back gently, causing the boy to turn a shade of crimson. Gretchen giggles and Isabella gives her friends a small smile, though she wonders why Phineas went so far north.

Her question is answered a couple of minutes later when a flash of light appears, and Phineas emerges from it wearing a dark green football jersey with a white number twelve on the chest and shoulders, and a wedge of foam in the shape of cheese on his head.

"Ferb that was awesome! We may have to make a slight adjustment because there's a difference of twenty-two inches to the right on the landing." he says, before noticing the two new people in the backyard. "Hey Isabella." he sighs with a lopsided smile.

"Hi Phineas, what'cha doin'?" she asks in her normal manner. Phineas flinches slightly and Gretchen tugs on her boyfriend's sleeve, and the two make their way out the gate and down the driveway. This gave the two teenagers privacy to talk to each other, which is exactly how the girls had planned it.

"Ferb and I built a more portable teleportation device, since Mom's still wearing the originals we built a couple of years ago like earrings." he says, taking the device off his wrist and setting it down next to his brother's.Isabella walks over and gently places her hand on his, enjoying the flush of color in his cheeks.

"Wow that's really cool Phin." she says, stroking the back of his hand lightly with her fingernail. "You know, I had an interesting night last night, thanks to Candace." he doesn't say anything, but turns to look at her, his eyes filled with a mix of emotions, the most prevalent is a sense of wonder. "She busted into our weekly meeting, saying she found out something that I would find very interesting."

He continues to gaze into her eyes, until he sees movement. He looks down in confusion as she pulls out the voice recorder and presses play on it. He closes his eyes as he hears his own voice, confessing his deepest emotions about the young lady in front of him. He finally opens them when he hears his emphatic statement of his love for Isabella. She's giving him a warm smile and still slowly stroking his hand. He can't even look at her, he's filled with embarrassment.

"I'm going to kill Candace for this." he says softly, his chin on his chest.

"Don't you dare get mad at her Phineas Gregory Flynn. She did what she thought was right for her brother. And I'm glad she did." she fires back. He just turns away from her, clenching his fists at his side.

"This isn't how I wanted you to find out Izzy. I wanted…" he stops when she spins him around. Her head cocked to the side and her hands on her hips, the smile replaced with a stern look on her face. "…I wanted to go back to Paris and make it up to you. You heard my plan, and that's exactly why Ferb and I built these. Also so he could take Gretchen to London to meet Grandma and Grandpa Fletcher."

She leans in closer to her beloved and wraps an arm around his shoulder. She hugs him close, not wanting him to pull away. But he does, because he can't understand why she's stayed by his side after all this time. Her touch is comforting, but at the same time it almost mocks him in a way.

"Isabella I know I haven't exactly been model boyfriend material. But I meant every word I said on that tape. However I'm also pragmatic enough to know that a beautiful girl like you has plenty of guys out there pursuing you. If there's someone else out there that can treat you better than I ever have…I won't stand in your way. I don't deserve you." he says, starting to walk towards the back door. There is an audible series of gasps coming from the other side of the fence that he ignores.

She stands there dumbly for a second, processing the information he just gave her. He's willing to give her up so she could be happy. However she was only truly happy when she was near him. Once everything processes, something snaps inside the mind of the young woman.

Every pent up emotion, from the sheer giddiness of his being so close, to the anger from his stunts in Paris and just now break loose like water rushing from a dam. She lets loose with a low growl and stomps up behind him. As he's reaching for the handle to the door, she grabs him by the shoulder and spins him around on his heel. She grabs his head, pulling him into the deepest, wettest, hardest kiss she can muster, resisting the urge to shove her tongue down his throat.

The kiss seems to last for an eternity for both young people, though it was more like a minute and a half. She breaks the kiss first, and they both stand there gasping for air, as her friends and Ferb high five each other. She keeps a hold of his face, staring deeply into the ice blue eyes she loved so much.

"Yes, yes you do deserve me. I. Love. You Phineas Flynn!." she says softly. Before he can object again, she presses her lips to his, softer and sweeter this time. They pull away from each other this time, the boy sinks to his butt, smacking and licking his lips as if tasting something.

"Hmm, is that peanut butter and grape jelly?" he asks with a wry smile on his face. The girl giggles at his out of nowhere comment. She helps him up to his feet and presses her forehead to his tenderly.

"You're such an idiot." she says with a smile. He returns the smile and chuckles lightly.

"Yes, yes I am. But more importantly I'm _your _idiot." he says, before groaning as she pokes her finger into his chest.

"And don't you ever forget it buster." she says, taking his hand in hers. The two walk over to the tree behind them and sit down next to each other. Phineas reaches out and pulls her closer to him, letting her lean her head onto his shoulder. They sit in an enjoyable silence, just enjoying their new dynamic and the feel of the others' warm flesh under their fingertips.

"So, still wanna go to Paris? There should still be plenty of time to check everything off that list you made last night." Isabella says, though not really wanting to go to the City of Love just yet.

"Nah, we can hold off on that adventure for now. Why don't we go to the Mexican-Jewish Cultural Festival tomorrow? Mom said she was helping your mom with her food stand, and it would be fun to learn more about your heritage." he replies with a smile.

"Oh that sounds great Phin! Just come hungry, because Mom's gonna try to shove a lot of food into your stomach. It may also be spicier than you're used to as well." she replies with a giggle. A chime interrupts them, and he leads her back over to where he left the devices. He takes a moment to look over the data, and turns to face her.

"We couldn't have gone to Paris today anyway. It only just finished inputting the data for North and South America. I don't think Europe will be finished until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. But I can wait if you can." he says, taking her hand in his.

"Yeah, that's fine by me. The girls and I have to help Mom get ready for tomorrow anyway, and it's gonna get us the 'Multicultural Cooking' patch." she says, looking down at her watch. "Darn, we have to get back over there. I guess I'll see you later sweetie." she finishes, kissing him gently. She turns to leave, but he doesn't let go of her hand.

"Hold on a minute Izzy. There's one other thing I gotta ask." he says, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Will you be my girlfriend? Gotta make it official."

She smiles at him and wraps her arms around him tightly. "Of course I will Phin. You've made me the happiest girl in Danville." she says, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him again. "I have to go, but tomorrow is gonna be a great day." she tells him once they break away. She almost saunters away, winking at him as she exit's the gate. A large squeal goes up from the other side of the fence, causing the young man to smile and shake his head.

After a few moments, Ferb returns to his side, a big smile on his face. "It's about time you two got together, but I'm happy for you two. Maybe today is the best day ever." he says, before giving their invention a diagnostic scan.

Phineas smiles brighter than he ever has, his lips still tingling from where they were pressed to his newly minted girlfriends'. He walks back over to his brother, the smile not fading as he looks over the progress of the GPS scan of the world.

"Yes, yes it is the best day ever."

_A/N: There you have it, Phineas and Isabella are officially together, with Izzy taking charge when the chips were down. Coming up will be their official first date. Thank you very much to everyone who has read and enjoyed this little tale so far. Reviews are very much welcomed of course. _


	4. The First Date Jitters

The newly minted couple spent as much of the rest of the day as possible together, even sharing a tender moment watching the sun go down as they took out their respective garbage cans. They would've spent all night gazing at the stars, but Isabella got called in by her mother to help with a final batch of kosher quesadillas. Both Vivian Garcia-Shapiro and Linda Flynn-Fletcher couldn't help but smile at how happy their children seem to be, even if it brought a tear to their eyes, for their kids were growing up.

The next day Isabella and her mother made their way down to the fairgrounds to set up the booth and get all the prep work done. The young Garcia-Shapiro was a picture of serenity on the outside, but a vortex of emotions on the inside. The biggest emotion was sheer anticipatory excitement, she finally got the man of her dreams, and today was their first official date.

The same was true at the Flynn-Fletcher residence. Phineas had woken up early, and torn through his closet and dresser trying to find the right outfit to wear to the festival. Ferb awoke a half an hour after his brother and was nearly blindsided by a flying pink button-up shirt. He had seen his step-sister go this crazy over her wardrobe while dating Jeremy, and now he was beginning to humorously wonder if it was a genetic defect.

Finally, after another forty-five minutes of tearing through his wardrobe, Phineas settled on a dark orange polo shirt and khaki dress pants. He was going to go with his usual attire, but his mother scolded and lectured him about looking good for his date. Candace just laughed and wished him luck as Linda hustled him out the door so they could arrive on time.

"Oh honey don't be nervous. You're gonna have a great time with Isabella today." Linda says, patting her son on the knee sympathetically. "First dates can be hard, but you two seem to compliment each other perfectly."

"I know Mom, it just feels…different. In a good way though. I guess my nerves are just getting to me." the boy replies, giving his mother a small smile.

"Just some motherly advice, but don't try to be the 'perfect boyfriend'. The best thing you can do is be yourself, since that's what Isabella fell for in the first place. And don't be nervous sweetie, you're gonna do just fine. Just like I told Candace she would be with Jeremy" she reassures him.

The drive lasts another ten minutes before they arrive at the fairgrounds. Linda grabs the casserole she made that morning out of the trunk area before informing her son that his usual curfew had been extended by an hour so he can spend as much time with his new girlfriend as possible.

Upon hearing this news, the young man excitedly hugs his mother before taking off into the festival itself. His enthusiasm brought both a smile to her face and a tear to her eye. _He's growing up so fast. _she muses to herself before entering the gates_. _

Phineas began at a sprint, but he soon slows down to enjoy the ambiance of the festival. He enjoyed a performance by a local mariachi band, which humorously reminded him of the failed 'mariachi tree' idea he and Ferb had. He then watches an all female troupe perform a traditional dance and is intrigued by the colorful outfits and skilled choreography. It also brings about daydreams of watching Isabella perform much in the same manner.

In fact he is so engrossed in the performance that he hasn't sensed a familiar presence walk up next to him. The young woman just smiles and waits for a couple of moments before gently taking his hand and stroking the back of it lightly with her forefinger. "What'cha Doin'?" she asks in her usual manner. It doesn't scare the young man, who turns and grins a toothy smile at his beloved.

"You know, I have a date with the most beautiful girl in the world. You haven't seen her by any chance have you?" he asks playfully, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. This brings a rush of crimson to the girls' cheeks as she reciprocates the kiss.

He then takes notice of the change in her usual appearance. Instead of her hair hanging loose down her back, she has it tied into a fashionable ponytail, with her trademark bow in place. She is also adorn in a pale pink t-shirt and hipster jeans. He can't help but let his eyes wander up and down her petite frame, which causes her to giggle and blush again.

"I feel a tad overdressed." he says, looking over his own wardrobe choices once more.

"You look absolutely handsome Phin, like you just came off a runway." she coos in his ear. Now it's his turn to blush a little, having never been given a bigger compliment in his short life.

"And you look absolutely gorgeous as always Izzy. You kinda look like Stacy in that outfit." he tells her, which gets him a serious look, causing the young man some confusion. He doesn't think he said anything offensive, so he waits on an explanation.

"Interesting choice for a comparison Phineas." she begins in a serious tone. "Since I can vividly remember Stacy shaking her booty in your face and grabbing you to dance with on that disco dance floor hole when you guys built that miniature golf course."

"Oh that!" the boy exclaims, the memory coming back. "The thing about that is, I was more entranced with another ebony haired disco diva shaking her thing on that same dance floor." he tells her with a wink, gently squeezing her hand. "Besides, unlike my brother I don't have a thing for older women."

This brings about a fit of giggles from both of them, remembering his crush on Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. They slowly made their way through the throngs of people, passing various food and craft booths. The smell of the delicious food cooking had gotten to Phineas, and his stomach began to growl. It growled so loud that his girlfriend heard it and chuckled lightly, though she tried to mask it behind her hand.

"Geez, I didn't think you'd take me seriously about coming hungry Phin." she says as they arrive at Vivian's food stand. The two lovebirds sit down at a nearby table, while Vivian personally delivers a large steaming plate of matzo burritos, cheese and sauce smothered enchiladas, rice and beans.

"Phineas dear you've grown since the last time I saw you!" she exalts, even though she had seen him not two days prior. "You must by starving, cause I could hear your belly growling from over here! I made this especially for you and my Isa. I'm so happy for you two!" she gushes, causing Isabella to roll her eyes in mock disgust and Phineas to smile a genuine smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro. Izzy's been the best friend I can ask for, and I promise to be the best boyfriend I can be ma'am." he replies, looking her in the eyes while taking Isabella's hand in his. This earns him an approving look from Vivian.

"I know you will be Phineas. You two have my unwavering blessing on your relationship. To be so young and to find your soul mate is a wonderful thing." she says with a smile. Both young people are now grinning from ear to ear as the Garcia-Shapiro matriarch heads back to her bustling stand.

"Soul mates? I think your mom is jumping the gun a bit Izzy. This is our first date, not our wedding day." he says quietly once Vivian's out of earshot. Isabella's about to respond, but he had bit into the piece of the burrito, and into a Serrano pepper. Isabella giggles at his reaction to the extremely spicy pepper, and hands him a dinner roll to absorb the excess capsaicin.

"Sweetie, she's just happy that we're happy, and she has a point. We do seem to be each other's better half." she begins, handing him a soda once the fire had died down in his mouth. "Speaking of our wedding day, you know I'm expecting a big diamond ring…like Super Bowl ring big." she finishes with a serious look on her face.

That look quickly melts into a fit of laughter when he spits out his soda and stutters and stammers for a response. "Baby, I'm just kidding…calm down." she says quickly, patting him on the back. He gasps for breath but gives her a sad look that melts her heart. "I'm sorry Phin, I should've realized you were taking a drink. Forgive me?"

His coughing fits have settled down, and he takes her hand into his. "Of course I do Izzy. I can't stay mad at you for very long." he tells her with a smile on his face. "But I will find a way to pay you back, when you least expect it." he adds in jest.

"I look forward to it baby." she replies with a smile on her face. The two went back to enjoying their home cooked meal, and making sure there was plenty of bread on hand for Phineas when he bit into another Serrano. He even blotted her mouth with a spare napkin when he noticed a smear of chili sauce in the corner of her mouth. For her part, Isabella just blushed at his gentlemanly gesture.

The rest of the day passed by without a hitch, Phineas even danced with Isabella when the mariachi band began playing a slower song. She ignored the couple of times he stepped on her feet, and he ignored her not well hidden giggles at his two left feet. When they had their fill of dancing, they had another meal and even shared an ice cream sundae.

Linda had long left by the time the day came to a close just before sunset. Phineas climbed into the backseat of Vivian's car fully expecting Isabella to take the front seat. He was pleasantly surprised when she climbed into the backseat with him and cuddled up next to him. Vivian just glanced in the rearview mirror and smiles at the young couple, seeing more and more how perfectly the two fit together.

They arrived back home just as the sun was setting, but couldn't see it except the colors painting the sparse clouds. The couple sat in the backyard quietly, just holding hands until it was five minutes before his curfew was to arrive. Neither wanted to leave the other, but it gave them more incentive to wake up early, to spend as many waking hours together as possible.

As they walked across the street, they noticed that the moon was full and bright, giving the neighborhood an eerily romantic glow. Once they reached the front porch of the Flynn-Fletcher residence, they held hands and shared one more tender kiss under the moon and starlight. Phineas watched as Isabella nearly sauntered back to her house and enjoyed every swaying movement before going inside himself.

Once inside, he was met by his brother and sister. Candace had a smirk on her face, while Ferb gives him an enthusiastic thumbs up. "Awww, that was so sweet!" Candace playfully taunts in mock baby talk. "Little brother likes kissing his girlfriend huh?"

Phineas just stares at his sister for a moment, knowing this was her job as the oldest. Ferb had caught it even worse, since he went with Gretchen after he got over his crush on Vanessa. "It's a lot better actually kissing Isabella than talking into a banana pretending it's her, or sleeping with her picture on the pillow next to me." he fires back with a smirk, bumping knuckles with Ferb over the good burn. The brothers head upstairs, leaving a dumbfounded Candace in their wake.

_A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! There ends chapter #4, with Phineas having the best day of his life, and getting the last word in on Candace. But it's not over yet folks, because coming up Phineas has a promise to keep to himself. He's going to take Izzy on a trip to a special city. Oh, and I don't own the name 'Super Bowl', which is a trademark of the National Football League. _

_As always, thank you to every one who has reviewed, and reviews are greatly appreciated! _


	5. Off to the City of Light

The Summer days passed along at a lazy, yet inevitable pace towards fall. Phineas himself noted that the days were getting shorter, even at the most minute of increments. However whenever he began to bemoan the loss of his favorite season, his girlfriend would spin him to face her and give him a lingering kiss. This eventually became a running joke within their core group of friends, often equating the coming Autumn to watching the pair come close to 'mouth raping' each other as Buford so eloquently put it.

This had been a Summer of incredible change within their close knit cabal. What began the season as just the surprise of Ferb and Gretchen getting together; ended with not only Phineas and Isabella _finally_ becoming a couple, but also Baljeet and Ginger and the biggest shocker: Buford and Adyson beginning a more than platonic relationship. The four young men had affectionately began calling themselves the 'Fireside Boys' around the Fourth of July, much to the mock chagrin and not-so-well hidden delight of their significant other.

It was on a different kind of evening that Phineas had his most romantic, and quite possibly most dangerous idea yet. It struck him as he and the rest of his friends went through Freshman Orientation at Danville High School. He already knew what to expect, having heard it all from Candace earlier in the day. This allowed him to let his mind wander off to plan one last big adventure, only this time he was keeping it for himself.

After they had come home from the event, Phineas and Isabella stood in the moonlight, gazing into each other's eyes. They hold each other's hands and gaze up at the twinkling stars, and Phineas marveled anew at how the soft moonlight made his girlfriend look even more angelic as it played on her soft features and cool, smooth skin. Isabella also couldn't help but notice how the light danced in his cobalt blue eyes, especially since she could tell he had an idea brewing behind said eyeballs.

"You've been distracted all night Phin, so tell me what's the big plan this time?" she asks, breaking the amicable silence they had been enjoying. That was another trait of theirs that befuddled their friends. The fact they could sit next to each other and say nothing for hours on end, just enjoying each other's company.

"Oh it's big alright, but this time it's an adventure for two. Be over here by ten in the morning, and the dress code is a little more dressy than casual this time my love." he responds, stroking the underside of her arm. He could feel the goose bumps form under his fingertips, so he knew he hit one of her more sensitive spots.

"Why the big mystery Phin? How can you possibly top anything you guys have done?" she asks, trying to figure him out. Though she quickly gave up on that enterprise, having long ago realized that _no one _on the planet could pull that off.

"You'll just have to wait and see Izzy. Let's just say that this time the sequel will be much better than the original." he says, a playful smirk tugging at the side of his mouth, and his eyes sparkling with unabashed mischief. This couldn't help but bring a warm feeling to her heart, and make her stomach do flip-flops. The look meant it was going to be an adventure of epic proportions.

The pair leaned in and gave each other another tender kiss before having to part company for the night. He gave her petite hands a gentle squeeze as he turned to trudge back into his house. They both felt a little empty on the inside when it came time to go home. As for Isabella, she blew him a kiss over her shoulder and sauntered back to her house. That night, both dreamed of what the next day would bring, though Isabella's dreams were more vague than her boyfriends' were.

The next day dawned, and the couple woke up with a little more pep than usual. Isabella went through her normal routine, until she gazed up at the sticky note on her Star of David mirror: _Big mystery date with Phineas 10am. _it read. She let loose a soft squeal and rushed about her room. She ripped through her closet, looking for something 'classy casual'. She finally settled on a pair of dark dressy jeans, a pale pink blouse, and she decided to bring along a white hoodie, just in case.

She applied very light make-up, only enough to 'accentuate her features' as Phineas had subtly suggested about a month ago, followed by her favorite lip gloss. The grape he tasted on their first passionate kiss was this. She had happened to have eaten a peanut butter sandwich before she had gone over to his house.

Across the street, the young man hadn't nearly the rush his girlfriend had, since he laid his clothes out the night before. So after he had taken a shower, he slipped into his khaki cargo pants and slid on his dark green button up shirt. Ferb, who had awoken with his brother like always, took a moment to assess the situation before him.

"You're taking her to Paris aren't you?" he asks, rubbing his eyes before letting a small yawn loose.

"Yes, yes I am Ferb. I have to redeem myself on this one." he replies while tying his shoes.

Ferb stretches as he stands, then moves over to his brothers' bed. He sits down and places an arm across his brothers' shoulders. "Phineas, you're my brother and I love you." he begins. "But I don't think you have to redeem yourself. You got the girl, that's the most important thing. Isabella wouldn't care less if you two ever set foot there ever again."

Phineas considers this for a few moments, and yet still reaches over to the nightstand to grab the portable teleportation device nearest to him. "Ferb, I need to do this, for my own sake if nothing else. I have to make this up to her, even though I know she's forgiven me, I can't forgive myself until I do this." he replies, making sure the device is securely strapped to his wrist.

His brother takes this in and sighs, knowing how stubborn Phineas can be. Ferb knew better than anyone that it tortured Phineas in hindsight for what he had done. However, all of their friends still have the opinion that considering the circumstances, Phineas could be forgiven for ignoring Isabella. Even Isabella agreed, though reluctantly at first. When Ferb looks up from his musings, Phineas is no longer in the room. He lets out a light chuckle and shakes his head, heading to the bathroom to get ready for his day.

Phineas had made his way out to the back yard, and is now lounging underneath the old familiar shade tree. He's running his plans for the day through his mind, when he feels the tender touch of a slender hand on his shoulder. When he looks up at his girlfriend, he is mesmerized by her beauty, especially the radiant smile she gives him.

"What'cha Doin'?" she asks softly, helping him to his feet. They embrace and press their lips gently together for a moment.

"Just waiting on you, so I can give you your surprise." he says, reaching into his back pocket. He pulls out a blindfold, to which she gives a weird look. "Come on, it wouldn't be a surprise if you can see it right?" she nods her head, and her slips behind her and ties it behind her head.

Once he's made sure she can't see anything, he inputs the coordinates, takes her by the hand and presses the former green 'Talk' button. To both of them it felt like they were flying through space at the speed of light. When they land, Phineas can only grin, as Isabella moves her head like she's trying to see where they are.

"Ok Phin, joke's over. Take this thing off right this instant!" she huffs, feeling for his arm or any other body part. He smiles and goes around behind her, leaning in to whisper something into her ear.

"Bienvenue à Paris, Isabelle mon amour!" (Welcome to Paris, Isabella my love!) he says in labored French, pulling the blindfold off her eyes so she can see the Parisian skyline. She is stunned for a moment, then lets a high pitched squeal loose and hugs her boyfriend tight against her. They had landed a couple of blocks from Notre Dame, and began walking hand in hand through the City of Love.

They made their way down the Champs-Elysees, with Isabella window shopping at every high end store from Gucci to Tiffany's, the latter making Phineas just a tad nervous after her little joke at the Mexican-Jewish Festival. She took special interest in a three carat yellow diamond ring, but nearly passed out at the €250,000 price tag. This gave him the opportunity to take mental notes on the rings she had her eye on the most, just for future reference.

They toured the Louvre, consistently in awe of the famous works of art they passed. Phineas used the camera on the former phone to snap pictures of both of them next to the most famous of the works, especially the _Mona Lisa_. They finished their tour around lunch time, and so they made their way to a bistro down the street from the museum.

After they ordered and sat down on the patio, the couple just relaxed and enjoyed each other's company and the setting of this romantic lunch. As Isabella sips at her soda and does some people watch, Phineas lets his mind drift off, looking into the bright blue sky above them.

"Phinabella!" he exclaims suddenly, causing his girlfriend to jump a little and give him a quizzical look. "Every celebrity couple has that mash-up name attached to them, so why can't we normal people do it too? Hence we can be known as Phinabella."

"You can be so weird sometimes baby." she replies with a laugh. "But that is an interesting idea. Heck, Phinabella can double date with Feretchen or Adyford!"

He rolls his eyes at her last bit of sarcasm, but smiles at her as their meals arrive. They enjoy a pleasant meal, before heading off towards the most famous landmark in the city. They purchased their tickets and ascended in the elevator to the second floor of the tower. They enjoyed the panoramic views of the city, before descending back to the ground level.

"This has been so magical baby." Isabella says, lightly running her hand up and down his back.

"Yes, yes it has sweetheart. But there is only one thing that can make it the perfect day." he replies. Before she can say another word, he sweeps her into his arms and presses his lips against hers. They do not break their kiss until both are oxygen deprived. They separate, gasping for air and smile sweetly at one another.

"You ready to go home?" he asks, taking her hand in his.

"Yes, yes I am." she replies, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. "But before we do, there's one thing I need to do." she points the camera on the back of the phone at them as they lean in close to one another. She snaps a photo of them in front of the tower, and saves it as the wallpaper to her home screen.

Phineas inputs the coordinates for Danville into the device, and the two teleport back home, landing in the backyard. The pair take a few moments to gather their bearings, before turning towards one another. The sun was still high in the sky, so they had plenty of time to do as they pleased before their usual nighttime meeting.

"I'm gonna go and round up the girls so I can brag about the day we had. I love you Phin." she says, kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you too Izzy. I'm going to see where the guys are and see what's been going on today. I'll see you tonight at the mailbox." he says, kissing her on the cheek in return. They part company, with Isabella smiling down at the picture on her phone, sending it to Phineas so he can do the same as she did, when a humorous thought crossed her mind.

"Only Phineas could come up with something like Phinabella. Although I have to admit, it is pretty cute." she muses to herself as she approaches the Fireside Girls' clubhouse. "It's got a nice ring to it, and it's already starting to grow on me."

_A/N: Thus ends chapter #5, with a new nickname and amends made. Coming up next, what would a genuine Phineas and Ferb fic be without a song or two? First up is Phineas getting down to the theme song to a certain vampire show. I'm also adding a poll to my profile, allowing you guys to choose what song Isabella decides to rock out to. Thank you all very much for your support, and remember that reviews are greatly appreciated! _


	6. Real Bad Things

_I don't own the song 'Bad Things' by Jace Everett, which is owned by him or the record label. True Blood and related characters are owned by HBO and Charlene Harris, and Twilight and related characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer. _

It was the last weekend of Summer vacation, the most feared three days of the year for Phineas Flynn. That Tuesday would be the beginning of the most arduous journey of his young life: high school. But for today he was still free to be himself and let his imagination and technical prowess roam independent of a school structure.

He is out in his backyard, his mp3 player going in his ear. Ferb had left for the day on a date with Gretchen, and Isabella had a dentist appointment, so this left him to his own devices. Currently he is cataloging the unused blueprints and schematics from that Summer and storing them until the last week of school the next spring. This had become an annual tradition, but had gone much faster with two sets of hands.

As he worked, he would allow himself moments of swaying to the beat of the music, or more enthusiastic air guitar playing…depending on the song that he's currently listening to. His tastes ranged from country to some hip-hop to old school classic rock. Whenever the mood struck him, he'd pop in his earbuds and drift away for a while, though the mood hadn't really struck ever since he began his relationship with Izzy. The next song came on, and he instantly recognized the guitar intro.

_When you came in_, _the air went out. _

_And every shadow, filled up with doubt. _

_I don't know who you think you are, _

_But before the night is through…_

_I wanna do bad things with you. _

He loved this song, not only was it the theme song to his favorite vampire show on TV: _True Blood_, but it also drove Isabella and her friends nuts because they had just gotten into the whole _Twilight _phenomenon (even though she hated being called Bella). Plus, it was a good love song, even if it did talk about sex in a more oblique way. Behind her back, he had given her the nickname of Sookie, but was too afraid to call her that to her face.

_I'm the kind to sit up in his room. _

_Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue. _

_I don't know what you've done to me,_

_But I know this much is true: _

_I wanna do bad things with you., okay. _

He had begun using a set of blueprints as an ersatz guitar and began wailing away on it. What he didn't realize though was that he wasn't just mouthing the lyrics, but he was indeed belting it out like he would in the shower. This had attracted the attention of Milly, Ginger and Holly who came to investigate.

When they arrived in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, they gasped and began to giggle and snicker. They had never seen Phineas let loose like this on his own. All three also knew that he was singing this particular song about Isabella, who would turn beet red every time it came up. Ginger shakes off the shock of what she's seeing first, and pulls out her cell phone and begins recording the impromptu performance.

_When you came in, the air went out. _

_And all those shadows there, filled up with doubt. _

_I don't know who you think you are, _

_But before the night is through… _

_I wanna do bad things with you. _

_I wanna do real bad things with you! _

Phineas spins around on his heel, his eyes closed and continuing to strum the roll of blueprints like it's his personal electric guitar. He's now facing the girls, though he still has no idea they're there.

_I don't know what you've done to me, _

_But I know this much is true: _

_I wanna do bad things with you. _

_I wanna do real bad things with you! _

As the song finishes and fades out, Phineas opens his eyes, and nearly jumps out of his skin. The three girls begin to giggle harder as the young man struggles to regain his composure. That's when he notices the cell phone, and a feeling of dread creeps up and down his spine.

"Oh please don't do what I think you're gonna do Ginger!" he pleads, but it's in vain. Ginger quickly taps into the keypad and uploads the video to the internet for all to see.

"Wow, two hundred and fifty hits already. This is gonna be huge!" Ginger squeals, smiling broadly.

"I haven't seen moves like that since we cheered you on at the racetrack." Holly adds, whipping out her cell phone and texting the link to everyone she knows, including Isabella. "She's gonna want to see that when she comes off of that nitrous oxide cloud. Her man, shaking his booty like there's no tomorrow."

"But…but…but…" is all Phineas can come up with, his mind still blown. It did strike him though that it came out a lot like how Candace used to sound.

"Who knows, maybe she'll like it so much that she'll let you do a couple 'bad things' to her, and vise-versa." Milly adds with a snicker. They all knew it wasn't going to happen until much later down the line, but the girls now enjoyed some much needed ammunition on their best friends' boyfriend.

Just as they were getting set to taunt him some more, Ginger's watch begins to go off. The three look from it, to Phineas and back to the watch. The boy breathed a sigh of relief, because he knew that alarm meant that it was time for their daily Fireside Girls meeting. The three grumbled amongst themselves and started towards the gate, but turn around and give the young man broad smirks. He can only respond with an eye roll and sigh to their backsides.

As the day progressed, Phineas' phone blew up with texts and phone calls from various people. They range from the simple LOL, to voicemails consisting of lengthy bouts of uproarious laughter. Even when Ferb came home from his date, he could only take one look at his stepbrother before he was biting his lip to keep the laughter at bay. Phineas got a measure of revenge when Ferb bit his lip so hard he drew blood.

Strangely to Phineas however was the fact that the one text he received from his girlfriend was informing him that she and her mother were going out for dinner that night, and that she might be a tad late to their usual rendezvous, and that she loved him. Phineas showed the message to Ferb, who could only shrug at the implications.

"I can't be that lucky can I?" Phineas asks, wanting to bang his head on his desk until he slipped into a coma.

"No, no you can't." Ferb says, trying not to bust out laughing at him again. His reaction this time was more because Candace had had a field day taunting her younger brother when she got home from work. Of course, Phineas had just about gotten over the embarrassment at that point.

As the sun began to set, Phineas' phone had been silent for a couple of hours. Finally it pinged with Isabella's special ringtone, making him scramble like mad to grab it. He accessed the message, which read: _Back from dinner, been missing you. Meet me at the usual. Gitchie Gitchie Goo, Izzy._

He made his way outside, and smiled. He was amazed anew at how striking his girlfriend looked, even in her 'classic' look. She had heard the soft click of his front door, and flashed him a smile with her freshly cleaned teeth. They gently kissed, and Phineas enjoyed the minty aftertaste of her breath.

"So how was your day?" she asked with a smile once the seal of their lips had been broken, eschewing her trademark catchphrase. 

"Oh, you know…the usual. Just storing the blueprints until May, getting ready to numb my mind to the banality of school." he says, lightly scratching his left ear. She catches sight of this, and knows it's his tell for when he's lying. "Nothing out of the ordinary. How was the dentist?"

"Oh it went well, just needed a cleaning. They don't think I'm going to need braces and I didn't have any cavities. So Mom took me out to eat at that diner next to that building that looks like a wrench for a treat." she replies, keeping the loving look on her face, though with a smirk playing at the corner of her mouth.

"I heard good things about that diner. Mayor Doofenshmirtz loves going there for the chili dogs. Candace and Stacy say their chocolate shakes are to die for, and they would know." he says, silently cursing her mother because he had been planning on taking her there after their first day of school.

"Well they're all right on the money, it's one of the best places to eat in the city. And they just installed a Wi-Fi network, which was useful for Mom to schedule her band's next gig at the mall." she says before glancing at her watch. "Darn, I got to get to bed in a minute. We're helping the Sparks with their first camping trip. By 'camping out', I mean pitching their tents twenty feet outside the clubhouse."

They sat on the curb and talked, telling bad jokes and discussing what they were expecting out of the next four years. He tried not to laugh too hard when she told him she already had her Prom dress picked out. She giggled like mad when he proclaimed that he would begin drawing up blueprints for a Prom no one would ever forget.

"I really have to go this time Phin. I need to be up early. I'll be missing you the whole time, but this is a special time for the Sparks." she says before kissing him lightly.

"Hey, I understood that your Fireside Girl duties would take precedence over our relationship when I asked you out. It's no big deal, honest. Besides, Ferb and I can keep each other in line until you guys get back." he replies with a smile. They share a lengthy kiss, before Isabella breaks away. She begins to head across the street, when she stops and looks over her shoulder.

"By the way Phin, if I knew you could shake your thing like that, I would've watched you more closely when we spontaneously broke into song." she says with a giggle. She could hear his shoes skid to a stop on the pavement, and a throaty chuckle escape his lips.

"You saw plenty when you were a Ferbette sweetie. Gitchie Gitchie Goo…Sookie." he replies, smirking to himself. He hears a gasp, then a laugh.

"Gitchie Gitchie Goo too…Edward." she replies. She giggles at the tiny growl he lets loose. He absolutely _hates_ being called that, especially after her and the girls made the boys watch the first movie. They had agreed to let the matter drop, but sometimes it was brought up in conversation. She smiled as she climbed the stairs to her room, she was going to miss this for the next couple of days.

_A/N: Chapter #6 is in the books, with a little foreshadowing for a later chapter in the process! Coming up next is the chapter Izzy rocks out to the song you guys picked in the poll on my profile page. The poll is still open, and will remain so until this coming Tuesday, so don't forget to vote, even if you have already. As always, thank you to every one of you guys, and remember that reviews are greatly appreciated! _


	7. Time to Play the LoveGame

_I don't own the song 'LoveGame' by Lady GaGa, but you knew that already. This takes place the same day as the last chapter, just a tad earlier in the day. Also, you guys rock! Thank you all for getting this story to 50 reviews so far! _

Just as Phineas is starting his cataloguing job across the street, Isabella's up in her room getting ready for the day. She has decided to not fuss much with her hair, and after applying her frizz controlling serum, she ties it all back in a fashionable ponytail. She had been thinking of going for a run, but when she comes down the stairs in her usual pink tank top and denim shorts, her mother reminded her she had her dentist appointment.

She trudges up the stairs, grumbling to herself about not getting a workout in that morning. But as she looks through her wardrobe, she puts on her mp3 player (one supercharged by Phineas with a one terabyte hard drive) and begins to move her body sensually in time with the rhythm of the music. Her musical tastes are markedly more towards pop than that of her eclectic boyfriend. She has been considering trying out for the cheerleading team in the Fall, so this was good practice in her mind.

As she works through several different routines she researched online, she begins to imagine the possibility of cheering on her friends at different sporting events. Naturally this leads to daydreams of what Phineas would look like in the various uniforms. Her favorite daydream was of him running up and down the basketball court, his cute little butt swishing back and forth in the mesh of the shorts.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

The young lady smiles as this song begins, as this has become one of her favorite songs , as evidenced by the numerous times it's been played since she first downloaded it. This had begun to seep into her various daydreams about Phineas in the past year, imagining him sitting there while she dances around him singing it while his eyes were filled with a burning desire for her.

Suddenly, an idea pops into her mind. The smile that has been on her face turns devious, and she pauses the song for a moment. She unties her hair and grabs her grabs her digital camera, setting to record video. She shakes her hair loose so that it cascades down her back and hits record, beginning her routine over again.

_I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid  
Guess he wants to play,  
Wants to play  
A love game  
A love game  
_

_Hold me and love me  
Just want to touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it  
Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

She can feel her cheeks burn with a deep blush, as she had recently found out what a 'disco stick' really was, and she knew neither of them were anywhere near ready for that. She continues the routine, swaying her hips and dance-stepping towards the camera like she saw in some of the routines from the Varsity cheerleaders last year.

The girls always give her grief, usually because she can have a bit of a one track mind. As of late though, they've been playfully taunting her since they found a bridal magazine tucked underneath a copy of _Tween Bleat _magazine. All she could do was shrug and suggest that she was only getting ideas to pass along to Candace, just in case. __

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

I'm on a mission,  
And it involves some heavy touchin' yeah.  
You've indicated your interest,  
I'm educated in sex, yes.  
And now I want it bad,  
Want it bad.  
A love game,  
A love game.

She's trying to keep the dancing out of the lascivious territory, but she's letting all her pent up passion and energy for the boy across the street out through her movements. She tosses her hair and twirls around, dropping down to the floor and giving the lens of the camera a smoldering look as she rises back to her vertical base.

This was her favorite method of release, as she used to dance around her room whenever the day ended in Summer's past. Back then of course, it was because Phineas was oblivious to her advances, now she was letting it all out for the young man who she loved, and who also loved her back with as much passion.

_Hold me and love me  
Just want to touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it  
_

_Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game? [x2]_

The swaying of her hips gradually become more of a wiggle, and she begins to incorporate more moves that include shaking her booty in front of the camera, and also looking over her shoulder, blowing a kiss to her man. She remembers moves she loves from the various Shakira videos her and the girls have watched, and tried her best to emulate them. However, she cannot pull off some of the more intricate belly dancing moves, but tries her best anyway.

_I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh!  
The story of us it always starts the same with a boy and a girl and a huh and a game!_

She mouths the last part, including covering her mouth on the first _huh!_. She can feel herself letting go of most of her restraint, and it feels good to her. Phineas is well worth her letting her hair down and getting a little wild and crazy. She dance walks away from the cameras and shimmies her shoulders a bit.

She remembers some of the moves she saw in some other music videos, and begins using them. Mostly it's twirling her arms all over and around her body. She's feeling very sensual right now, knowing that she's going to drive her boyfriend into a hormone induced frenzy, and he couldn't do a darn thing about it.

_And a game  
And a game  
And a game  
A love game!_

She begins to giggle, enjoying herself immensely at this point. Ever since they began dating, they played these little games with one another. Phineas had made the comment in Paris that it felt like their new relationship was becoming an extension of their deep friendship, and that his mother had told him that their deep bond is a great foundation for a more committed relationship. She agreed with that sentiment wholeheartedly.

_Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game? [x4]_

On the final note, she pops her hip and rests her hand on it while cocking her head to the side, giving a small smirk in the process. She gives the lens a seductive smile before strutting up to it and leaning down so that her whole face is in the shot. One last little taunt ought to send this over the top.

"Love you Phineas." she says in a cheesy, breathy voice. "Sweet dreams."

She winks at the camera, and shuts it off, giggling like mad. She feels a lot better, not only getting some of her frustration about not getting to spend the day with her beloved out, but also getting in a great workout at the same time. She takes a relaxing, hot shower and gets dressed for her dentist appointment, e-mailing the video to Phineas with the heading _For Your Eyes Only!_.

While she was getting her teeth cleaned, her cell phone text message tone goes off (Perry's trademark chatter, another reason the girls tease her). Once she was in the lobby, she checks her messages, one of which is a link to the video Ginger took of Phineas' impromptu performance.

She can't help but break out into a hearty laugh, causing her mother to look at her with a sideways glance. At a stoplight, Isabella restarts the video and shows it to Vivian, who also breaks out into a loud, long laugh.

"Oy vey, that boy really knows how to work what he's got huh?" Vivian says once her laughs subside. This causes Isabella to give her mother a shocked look before giggling again.

"Oh yes, yes he does." she replies, a broad smile crossing her face, and the sudden urge to grab that shaking butt overwhelms her for a moment. _I never knew a guy could have such junk in tha trunk! _she says internally.

Following their usual nocturnal meeting, Isabella heads upstairs to start getting ready for bed. She goes online to the Fireside Girls website, and after entering her special code begins to plan the next day's activities and what patch to go after. She gazes out the window, and notices Phineas in his shared bedroom sitting at his laptop with his ear buds in. Downstairs she can see Ferb sitting on the couch laughing at the TV.

With the silence on Maple Drive, she can hear the sudden reaction of the young man as he watches the video. He apparently was taking a drink of something, because she heard him spit it out and start sputtering and coughing. She snickers as she watches him hang his head out the window, trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry to scare you like that Perry." she hears him say to the beloved platypus. He pulls himself back into the room, and she can see him hunting for something. When he finds it, she can see him looking down and his thumbs tapping into the keypad of his cell phone.

_Curse you Isabella Garcia-Shapiro! Lol. _the text message that arrives ten seconds later reads. This brings a toothy smile to the young woman's face as she shuts down her computer, slides into bed and types back a response.

_Gitchie Gitchie Goo you too Phin. Sweet dreams lol. _it reads. The smile on her face stays there as she feels sleep begin to overtake her, and she slips into a blissful state of rest.

_And there you have it, chapter #7 is in the books. Isabella drives her boyfriend crazy the best way she knows how. Coming up, if any of you have dated or been friends with someone who is insanely into Twilight, this chapter is for you. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated! _


	8. Twilighters vs Saltgunners

_As said before, I don't own Twilight or related characters. Neither do I own Supernatural or related characters/anything else, which is owned by the genius that is Eric Kripke. Also, some spoilers for Supernatural through the season 5 finale 'Swan Song'. _

The girls had returned from their camping trip with the Sparks, and decided to take some more time away from the boys to catch _Eclipse_, since they missed the premiere. At the theater, all the girls sent their boyfriends texts, but didn't specify that they were seeing the movie, since they knew how the boys felt about the series as a whole, Phineas and Buford were both especially vocal in their displeasure after reading the first book, and after Isabella and Adyson dragged them to see the first movie.

When the movie is over, Vivian picks the girls up and they make their way back to Maple Drive. All of the girls are happy to be home, but Isabella, Adyson, Gretchen and Ginger are ecstatic to see their significant others after a weekend away from them. The moment the car is put into Park, they jump out and power walk across the street towards the boys' usual hang out spot.

"I wonder what the boys did all weekend. I didn't see any spectacular inventions rising above the trees." Adyson says, still clad in her 'Team Edward' t-shirt, as are her three compatriots.

"Maybe they just spent it whining and complaining that we weren't there." Gretchen replies with a giggle.

"Nah, they probably just sat under that darn tree and did nothing. They didn't have their muses to inspire them you know." Isabella says with a smile. They walk around the house and through the gate into the backyard. Isabella is correct in that the boys are sitting under the big oak tree lounging about. However there is an animated discussion going on.

"Oh come on 'Jeet, how do you explain Sam standing right outside Dean's window after he swan dived into The Cage? It has to be Luci still inside him!" Buford growls. This causes the girls to roll their eyes. Much like how the guys dislike the _Twilight _series, the girls had no love for the boys' obsession with _Supernatural. _They understood the appeal, but they didn't like how the boys taunted them with it.

"It is simple Buford, God pulled him out of The Cage and separated Sam from Lucifer in the process." Baljeet responds in a matter-of-fact voice. None of the boys have realized that the girls have made an appearance in the back yard for the first time in two days.

"Hey guys, what'cha doin'?" Isabella asks in her normal, sweet manner. This snaps Phineas out of the discussion, and he smiles up at his girlfriend from his usual spot under the tree.

"Hey sweetie, we're just discussing what happened in 'Swan Song' since they replayed it last night. It's getting as heated as it did back in May." he replies, leaning up to kiss her when she leans over. "But what about Adam? Is he still stuck in The Cage with both Lucifer _and_ Michael? Now that's torture!" he says after turning towards Baljeet and Buford.

"Alright, that does it. What the heck is the appeal of this stupid little show? It makes no sense!" Isabella says suddenly, causing the boys to look at her with blank stares on their faces for a moment, before bursting into raucous laughter.

"What are you four laughing about? I agree with Isabella, what's the appeal of a show where there are only two main characters and very little romance?" Gretchen chimes in, causing the boys to laugh even harder. There's even tears rolling out of Buford's eyes, as he clutches at his side.

"You're serious? This coming from the four biggest Twilightfans in the Tri-State Area? What's Twilight but a poorly written wet dream romance novel that turns vampires and werewolves/shape shifters into whiney, emo losers!" Ferb says once he recovers a bit of his normal demeanor. The girls gasp at his sudden outburst, but the guys agree with him.

"Oh please Ferb, it's about the forbidden romance between Bella and Edward! That's what makes Twilight so amazing! What's so great about Supernatural?" Gretchen fires back.

"There's the amazing soundtrack for one. On what other show will you hear everything from AC/DC to Boston to Def Leppard to the unofficial show theme song: 'Carry On, Wayward Son' by Kansas? And the great thing is we only hear that song once a season, making that much more epic!" Phineas snaps back.

"Also the Winchesters have a much cooler car. Edward's little Volvo would spew oil if Dean's 1967 Chevy Impala pulled up next to it. If for no other reason than the large arsenal of paranormal destroying equipment in the trunk." Ferb adds with a smile.

"Yeah, and at least Supernatural stays as true to the mythology of these creatures as they can. Yeah they fudge a little with Vampires getting a nasty sunburn when in the sun, but that's better than _sparkling. _Plus we've been introduced to many new creatures: demons, djinn, vengeful spirits, wendigos, rugarus, shape shifters, ghouls, tricksters and even pagan gods. What's Twilight got that can compete with that?" Buford adds, jumping into the fray.

"Please, the Volturi could rip your little monsters apart. There's not a darn thing your so-called 'hunters' could do to stop them either." Ginger proffers, standing beside her fellow Fireside Girls.

"Whatever, call me when your precious Cullens have to take on the Seven Deadly Sins, the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, the Antichrist, Lilith, Azazel and Lucifer himself. Eddy and his brood would run screaming for the hills." Baljeet says, hopping to his feet to stand by his friends.

"Yeah, and don't forget the Winchesters have possession of The Colt. A gun that can kill _literally _kill any supernatural being in the world…outside of Lucifer anyway." Phineas adds.

**One hour later…**

The bickering and arguing continued vigorously between the two factions of fandoms. Neither side backed down, hurling insults back and forth about everything from production values to storylines to the characters and creators themselves. It seemed to be at a stalemate, though neither side would admit it.

"It doesn't matter what your so-called Vampires do to Sam and Dean, because they'll just come back from the dead, and they'll be ticked off to all heck. They have powers far above anything the Cullens or any other character in the Twilight series can imagine watching their back." Ferb says.

"What are you talking about? What 'powers'?" Gretchen asks, intrigued.

"He's talking about Heaven, as in Angels and Archangels. They have an Angel by the name of Castiel at their beck and call. Even God himself has a vested interest in these boys. Do you think any character in Twilight would want to tangle with the Heavenly Host? Castiel even dragged Dean's soul out of The Pit on God's command." Buford says, pounding his fist into his palm to punctuate his points.

The girls ponder this for a moment. With that kind of mythology, the boys could have a point. While all of that did intrigue them, they were not interested in just the violence and gore factor. They enjoyed Twilight because it was theirs, just like Supernatural was the boys' thing.

"That's interesting and all, but I'll stick with the epic romance that Edward and Bella share. I think Stephenie did a great job in that aspect." Isabella replies following a few moments of silence.

"Wait a minute, epic romance? You would seriously want me to break into your house and watch you sleep? You would want me to wreck your car so you couldn't see your friends? What kind of psychotic boyfriend would do that? That's not love, that's obsession, not to mention illegal Izzy!" Phineas yells, pointing out his least favorite aspects of the character.

"Those scenes have been seriously blown out of proportion Phin and you know it! He was only checking on her for one, and he was worried about the other vampires hurting Bella when he did that to her truck!" Isabella retorts, hands on her hips. "No, no I don't want you to do that by the way."

"I don't think it's blowing it out of proportion when there are documented incidents of girls dumping their boyfriends, fiancés, and husbands because they weren't 'more like Edward' sweetheart. I would hope none of you would pull that same stunt." Phineas says, crossing his arms over his chest.

The girls reply with appalled and shocked looks on their faces. They regard the series as just entertainment. They have not, and will not take it to the levels of some of the other girls in their class. Phineas' insinuation to the contrary cuts pretty deep, but from his point of view it is a valid concern. Isabella decides to quell his fear in the only way she knows how. She walks over to him, wraps her arm around him and kisses him gently.

"Don't _ever_ think for one second I would do that to you Phineas Flynn. Edward's just a fictional character. There is no one I'd rather be with than you." she says, staring deeply into his cobalt eyes to drive her point home.

"I know you wouldn't Izzy. It's just scary that people get that psycho over a book and movie series. It's a shock to the system for sure." He smiles at her and kisses her on the cheek. The other boys follow suit, and the battle is over.

Phineas ponders that if this is the biggest argument he and Isabella have, they are in a good place in their relationship. Isabella thinks the same thing, and that she wouldn't take her enjoyment of Twilight to those epically crazy levels. She, unlike those girls in her class can separate fantasy from reality…most of the time. She almost giggles remembering all the fantasies she had about Phineas, especially him turning into a centaur.

"With that out of the way, the boys and I have a proposition for you ladies that you might find interesting." Buford says, causing the girls to look at them with a sideways glance.

"Our offer is simply this: every Friday night, you get one hour away from us so we can watch Supernatural from now until the series ends." Phineas begins, earning a more quizzical look. "In exchange, we promise to accompany you girls to the premieres of the next two Twilight films, and we won't even complain about it. But we only go if we get to wear our 'Team Free Will' t-shirts. You know, the ones that say 'Eat it, Twilight!' on the back." he finishes with a smirk.

The girls huddle up and all the boys can hear are fevered and heated whispers going back and forth for a few minutes. Every couple of seconds, one of the girls would look up and glance over at the boys. In fact it went on for so long that the boys just went back to their seated positions and relaxed.

"Alright, you boys have a deal, so long as you hold up your end of the bargain. That means no outbursts, no snaky jokes and no singing of classic rock during any scene. I still remember the infamous New Moon/Bad Moon Rising incident." Isabella says, shaking her boyfriends' hand. He pulls her in and kisses her deeply, causing some groans of mock disgust from their friends.

"Alright Dinner Bell, resume the tonsil hockey after dark. I got an argument to win and we need a moderator since the Brit went off with his little girlfriend." Buford calls from behind him. Phineas blushes, causing Isabella to giggle lightly.

"I'll see you later tonight love." she says before giving him a peck on the lips. "I love you."

"Love you too babe. See you tonight." he replies, gently taking her hands and squeezing them. Isabella, Ginger and Adyson all made their way out the gate, turning and blowing a kiss to their boyfriends. Even Buford blushed a bit at this, before turning back and…forcefully making his opinion on the original topic known to Baljeet.

_And there you have it, chapter #8 is finished with a deal being brokered to end The Great Twilight-Supernatural War…for now. Coming up we fast forward a bit, to the holiday season_. _Phineas finds himself in a conundrum: what do you get the girl who's only want is him? As always, thank you guys so much for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated! _


	9. Any Given Sunday

_I don't own anything here but the plot. All of the trademarks and player/team names used herein are owned by the National Football League and whoever owns the trademark for the Black Eyed Peas. _

**December 25****th****…**

Phineas Flynn nervously stood on the doorstep of the Garcia-Shapiro home, with a gift wrapped box hidden behind his back. He knows very well that usually his girlfriend Isabella and her mother do not celebrate Christmas, but it always makes him feel better to get her a gift, since he normally can't afford eight days worth of gifts for her Hanukah celebrations.

"Phin! Merry Christmas babe!" Isabella exclaims after she opens the door. They lean in and give each other a gentle kiss before entering the household. The house had gone back to normal since Hanukah ended, even though Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro made it a point to put up Christmas lights on the house every year.

"Merry Christmas to you too Izzy. I hope you like what I got you this year…" he says, handing her the box that had been behind his back.

"Phin, you know I'm gonna love…" she begins, tearing into the paper and opening the box. "Oh my Gosh! How did you know?" she exclaims upon seeing the contents inside. She quickly pulls out the black mesh football jersey with a sewn on 43 on the front and the name POLAMALU on the back. Phineas had seen her eyeing it every time they went past the sports store in the mall.

As she tried it on, Phineas could see that she hadn't gotten the second part of her present, which was still lying in the bottom of the box where he had hid it. "I know how big a Steelers fan you are, and this was the only one they had in your size. But you might want to look in the box again sweetheart." he explains as she quickly puts on her jersey. Curiously, she picks up both halves of the box and gasps loudly at the next surprise.

"Is this…what I think it is?" she asks slowly, caressing the rectangular piece of laminated paper in her hands.

"You think correctly Isabella. Ferb and I still get residual royalties from those 'Perry the Platypus' inaction figures, so I was able to get us two tickets to the Super Bowl in Arlington. I'm just hopeful that either the Steelers or the Packers get there. Though with that loss to the Patriots, I'm not too hopeful." Phineas responds as Isabella roots around in the hall closet for his present.

"You guys will do just fine, and to prove it…" she says, pulling a box of similar size out of the closet. "…I thought this might help perk up your spirits." she finishes with a smile as he cautiously takes the box from her.

"What did you get me Izzy?" he asks as he carefully opens the box and nearly drops it upon pulling the delicate tissue paper back. Inside the box is a blue mesh football jersey much like the one he got her, except with a gold circle and the number 52 inside it, on the back is the name MATTHEWS. "How did you know?" he asks, clutching the jersey to his chest like a sacred relic.

"I knew you already had the home Aaron Rodgers and away Charles Woodson jerseys, and ever since that game where they played the 49'ers where they wore these, I knew you wanted this one. Somehow this throwback is cute in an old school kind of way." she replies with a giggle, which is cut off as he launches himself at her and gives her a tight bear hug.

"I love it! Thank you so much babe!" he exclaims, still crushing her to his chest.

"You're…welcome Phin. I can't…breathe!" she chokes out. He immediately releases her and plants a tender kiss on her trembling lips as an apology. Phineas takes the tags off and puts on his new jersey, proudly running his hands over the embroidered embellishments on the jersey.

**January 23****rd****, 2011... **

After watching an exciting NFC Championship game between the Green Bay Packers and Chicago Bears, which saw Phineas lose his voice ecstatically screaming when Green Bay intercepted a pass with thirty-seven seconds left to go in the game. That sealed a 21-14 victory for the Packers and a trip to the Super Bowl.

During the game, there were several times that everyone in the house thought that Phineas was going to have a nervous breakdown. All were ready to jump on him when Aaron Rodgers threw an interception with the Packers on the six yard line going into the end zone in the third quarter.

In fact, Ferb indeed did jump on his brother when Packers Nose Tackle B.J. Raji intercepted a pass and returned it eighteen yards for a touchdown. Phineas had leaped to his feet and began dancing around, until Ferb tackled him back onto the couch, rolling his eyes playfully at his brother.

As Ferb and Gretchen tried their best to calm an ecstatic Phineas down (he had now raced outside and began dancing in the driveway), Isabella giggled with Candace as they settle onto the couch for the AFC Championship game between the Pittsburgh Steelers and the New York Jets. Candace didn't have a dog in the fight, with her beloved Chiefs having been taken out in the Wild Card round.

"You know, if the Steelers win this, it's gonna be a long two weeks for you two right?" Candace asks as the Jets kick off to start the game.

"I know, but we're both mature enough to separate our fanhood from our relationship. If the Steelers lose, I have no problem cheering for the Packers right along side Phin." she responds as Pittsburgh begin to mount an epic nine minute and six second touchdown drive.

The game progresses, with Phineas finally being corralled back into the house and plopped onto the couch next to his girlfriend. Silently he's cheering for the Jets to win, because he doesn't want anything to be awkward for the two weeks between the Conference Championship and Super Bowl XLV.

His hopes for a peaceful two weeks is evaporating quickly as Halftime begins, with the Steelers jumping out to a 24-3 lead. Isabella's on Cloud Nine at this point, already picking out what she's going to wear when they go to the Dallas area. This feeling begins to evaporate as the Jets mount a comeback, including sacking Ben Roethlisberger in the end zone for a safety midway through the fourth quarter.

"Come on! Where are you O-Line? Just stand there and watch him get plastered why don't ya!" Isabella screams, gaining several shocked stares from everyone but Phineas. The screams of frustration grow louder as the Jets drive down and score another touchdown to cut the lead to 24-19.

However, the Steelers were able to run out the clock, and as it hit 0:00 Isabella went ballistic. She danced and shouted both in English and Spanish. But as her team accepted the Championship trophy, both she and Phineas slowly turned to face each other, and both smiled wickedly at each other.

"Go Pack Go!" Phineas shouts, waving his Cheesehead around in the air.

"Here We Go Steelers, Here We Go!" Isabella retorts, proudly twirling her "Terrible Towel".

"This is going to be a long two weeks." Ferb dryly quips as the two stare each other down.

**February 6****th****, 2011...**

For the past two weeks, Phineas and Isabella had been using his wrist mounted teleportation device to go between the DFW Metroplex and Danville to soak in as much of the Super Bowl activities and hoopla as they could. Everything has been amicable, with a little bit of playful teasing, including Phineas filling Isabella's locker with green and gold confetti and Isabella retaliating by hanging a poster of Steelers Safety Troy Polamalu over his bed.

Finally the big day arrived, and both were anxious and excited to get down to Arlington. Each was clad in the jersey the other got them for Christmas, with Phineas having painted his face equally green and gold.

"You ready to go sweetheart?" Isabella asks when she arrives, eschewing her traditional greeting.

"I was born ready. I didn't get to see the Packers win Super Bowl Thirty-One, so this is going to be that much sweeter." he replies, placing his Cheesehead firmly on his head and tapping the coordinates of the stadium into the device.

"I so love your enthusiasm Phin, I hope you have that same enthusiasm when the Steelers are again hoisting the Lombardi Trophy. We're on the Stairway to Seven my love." she retorts with a smile. He gives her a wink as they clasp hands and teleport to a spot right outside the entrance to the stadium.

"Wow! Look at all the people!" Isabella squeals when they get their senses about them. Indeed, the plaza they had landed in was filled with at least ten thousand people milling about.

"I know! I know the stadium can hold up to a hundred thousand people, but to actually see it is mind blowing! This is going to be epic!" he replies, taking her by the hand so they don't lose each other. They spent the time until the gates opened milling about, catching glimpses of the various celebrities arriving and talking with other fans from around the world.

Finally they are allowed inside and the sheer size of the venue completely overwhelms them. All they can do stare at is the enormous replay board hanging over the field. They find their seats and get settled in. Both raised eyebrows when the National Anthem was botched, and both cheered loudly as the teams were introduced.

With all the pre game pageantry over, the ball was kicked off and the game got underway. Neither team scored, leaving both Phineas and Isabella to groan at missed opportunities. It was the Packers who got on the board first with a twenty-nine yard touchdown pass that sent Phineas into hysterics. Twenty-four seconds later, Phineas again was going crazy as the Packers intercepted a pass and returned it thirty-seven yards for another touchdown.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Nick Collins baby!" Phineas screams, though Isabella could barely hear it over the deafening roar of the crowd. All she could do is shake her head in disgust, the game isn't going to her liking so far. The Steelers got on the board a little later with a thirty-three yard field goal to bring the score to 14-3.

But later in the quarter, Isabella was left to again shake her head in disgust. The Packers drove down the field and scored yet another touchdown on an Aaron Rodgers twenty-one pass to Greg Jennings.

"Aw come on guys! Go for the tackle not the ball!" she screams at her team, while noticing that Phineas is dancing next to her. The young man is filled with confidence, which is now bordering on cockiness. The Steelers would drive down and get a touchdown with thirty-nine seconds left to go in the half, bringing the score to 21-10. His enthusiasm was tempered a bit with the game ending injuries to Donald Driver and Charles Woodson.

At halftime Phineas got up and went to get some soda and hot dogs since he wasn't interested in seeing the Black Eyed Peas. Isabella enjoyed the performance, but wasn't looking forward to the rest of the game, if the first half was any indication of how it was going to go.

As the second half began, it seemed as if the momentum of the game had switched over completely to the Steelers. The Packers couldn't move the ball, and it was Isabella's turn to dance when the Steelers scored the only points of the third quarter on an eight yard touchdown run by Rashard Mendenhall.

"Oh baby he ran right through that defense like a hot knife through butter! Let's go Steelers! Make the comeback!" she screamed, turning to look into her boyfriend's now solemn face.

However, the Packers' defense stiffened, and the Steelers kicker badly missed a fifty-two yard field goal. At the beginning of the fourth and final quarter, the Steelers were driving for another score. All seemed to be coming up roses for the Steelers and their fans until…

"FUMBLE!" Phineas screamed as the ball popped out of Mendenhall's arm and bounced to the turf. The crowd exploded as a Packers linebacker picked it up and returned it seven yards. Isabella's eyes were as wide as saucers and her jaw nearly hit the concrete beneath her feet. Phineas began dancing again as the Packers scored a short while later to bring the score to 28-17.

"That was beautiful! Go Pack Go!" he hollered, turning to high five several Packer fans around him, before emulating Rodgers by 'putting on The Belt' in celebration. Isabella rolled her eyes at this, as she hated that specific celebration. Her spirits were lifted however, as the Steelers drove right back, scoring on a twenty-five yard touchdown pass. They tacked on a two-point conversion to draw the game closer at 28-25.

"Oh here we go! I still got faith in you guys! We can win this!" Isabella yelled, turning to high five the various Steelers fans around them. She even playfully wagged her Terrible Towel in her downtrodden boyfriend's face. The Packers were able to add a field goal later however, upping their lead to 31-25 with 2:07 left to go in the game.

"Come on defense! Get a stop and we're the Champs! Go Pack!" Phineas shrieked.

"Let's go Steelers! Do to them what you did to the Cardinals! We got number seven in the bag!" Isabella cried in response. The Steelers were able to move the ball twenty yards from their own thirteen to the thirty-three yard line. The game came down to one play, fourth down and five with fifty-six seconds to go. The Steelers attempted a pass, however…

"INCOMPLETE! YES! WE'RE THE CHAMPS!" Phineas shrieked. Isabella could only watch in stunned silence as the Packers quickly kneeled on the ball twice to run out the clock. Phineas began jumping around, slapping hands with everyone around him, and even hugging his girlfriend tight to his chest and jumping up and down.

"Good game Phin, the better team won tonight." she says quietly before giving him a kiss. They smile at each other as the confetti rains down on the field.

"Good game Izzy. The Steelers are a great team too." he replies, hugging her again. They turn as the Lombardi Trophy is walked to the stage and handed to the Packers' management, head coach and the game MVP Aaron Rodgers. Izzy smiles as she sees the tears well up in her boyfriends' eyes, remembering how she felt when the Steelers won their two Super Bowls.

After everything had died down and they made their way outside the stadium, the pair takes one last look at their surroundings before clasping hands and teleporting back to Danville. They make their way inside Phineas' house, and are met by their mothers, Vivian consoling her daughter and Linda hugging her son in victory.

The next day, Phineas quickly teleported to Green Bay and brought back enough Championship gear for both himself and his mother. Isabella could only shake her head and smile at seeing her man in the white t-shirt and black hat. But no matter the outcome, they both had had a great time with their significant other, and that had made the victory that much sweeter in Phineas' mind.

_A/N: Whew…I am so sorry for the extended delay. I was waiting to see what the Super Bowl match-up was, and then when the Packers won, I got caught up in the hoopla of seeing my team win. Thank you again to everyone who waited on this with baited breath, I hope it was worth the wait. Please remember to review if you want. _


End file.
